Skyrim Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Skyrim Field Manual FM. We’re a collaborative community of fans of the Elder Scrolls series, old or new! Here, we welcome you to edit this wiki about anything Skyrim-related. That means anyone, including you, can edit it. To start, just click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Overview [ The following content was derived from the Skyrim Wiki on Wikipedia.org ] The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (also referenced as Skyrim) is a role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth installment in The Elder Scrolls action role-playing video game series, following TheElder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. It is to be released on November 11, 2011 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.[3] Skyrim is set two-hundred years after the events of Oblivion in the eponymous land of Skyrim. The country has erupted into civil war after the assassination of its King. Concurrently, the god Alduin, which takes the form of a massive dragon, arises to destroy the world. The player character is perhaps the last living Dovahkiin (Dragonborn), and must fend off Alduin and save Skyrim from certain destruction. Plot Skyrim is not a direct sequel to Oblivion; rather, it is a new chapter in the ''Elder Scolls'' series, set two hundred years after the events of Oblivion. In the premise to Skyrim, the Empire began ceding territory to the Elven nations it once ruled, because there was no heir to the Emperor's throne. The Blades had no-one to defend, and gradually died, were murdered, or secluded themselves from the rest of the world. After the king of Skyrim was assassinated, a civil war broke out amongst the native Nord race-the majority being those who wished for Skyrim to secede from the Empire, and the rest being those who wished for Skyrim to stay in the Empire. The game begins with the player character "witnessing their own execution",[8] the circumstances of which are not currently known. The player eventually learns that Skyrim's civil war is last in a sequence of prophetic events foretold by the [http://webcache.googleusercontent.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls#Elder_Scrolls Elder Scrolls] of the return of the Nordic God Alduin. Taking the form of a gigantic dragon, Alduin is prophesied to consume the world, he also led the dragons against the humans in the beginning of time, until he was thrown into the future by the Elder Scrolls. The player assumes the role of the last Dovahkiin (Dragonborn), a dragon hunter anointed by the gods to help fend off the threat Alduin poses to Skyrim and Tamriel, and is the only one to permanently kill a dragon by absorbing its soul. Aiding the player is Esbern (voiced by Max von Sydow), one of the last of the Blades, as well as Delphine, another Blade.[4] The main quest of the game takes an estimated twenty hours to complete, in addition to the side-quests and guilds available across Skyrim. Setting 'Skyrims game world is the eponymous world of Skyrim. It is a northern province of Tamriel, the continent on which all the games in the series have taken place. Skyrim is roughly the same size as Oblivions game world Cyrodiil, which is 16 square miles (41 square kilometers) in area.[12] Within Skyrim lie five cities, comparatively larger to Cyrodiil's cities, as well as smaller townships and expanses of wilderness. Much of Skyrim's topography is mountainous, and dragons are frequently encountered when exploring the wilderness. There are over 130 dungeons scattered across Skyrim, and when the player enters a dungeon for the first time, the monsters within will lock to the player's level permanently, even if visited later at a higher level. Fast-travelling is a returning feature, allowing the player to instantly travel to any location that has been previously visited. Latest activity Category:Browse